¿Cómo se llamo la obra?
by Layonenth4
Summary: Harry intenta conseguir una cita para cenar con Draco. Primer acto: Harry se arma de valor.- Segundo acto: el mismo Harry, lo arruina.- Tercer acto: el mismo Harry intento arreglarlo. Fracaso total. ¿Cómo se llamo la obra? al carajo, ¡él solo quería su cita!


Primero acto: Harry se arma de valor.

Sudaba de las manos y era la tercera vez en menos de un minuto que se las pasaba por sus rizos, en un intento vano de ordenarlos. Le ordenaba a su cerebro que le dijera a sus pulmones que dejasen entrar aire para tranquilizar a su corazón. Diablos, ahora pensaba tonterías animadas.

Harry se sentía el Gryffindor más patético en la historia del legado del mismo Godric. Vale, que había matado al Señor Oscuro más grande del último siglo, también que era un Auror novato reconocido por haber capturado a todos los Mortífagos después de la guerra y otros meritos más. Pero sinceramente, nada ni nadie lo a preparado para ese momento.

Salió del elevador del Ministerio en el Departamentos de Conflictos Internacionales y camino frente a su objetivo, un escritorio con monumentos de papeles encima y tres _Vuela Plumas_ a las espaldas de alguien. Siempre trabajando a lo triple, siempre intentando ser mejor cada día, siempre intentando vivir como a el le plazca.

Esa y muchas razones más que lo llevaron a esa incómoda situación, donde estaba seguro daba el espectáculo de una película muggle. Estaba al tanto de todas las miradas soñadoras de las brujas y divertidas de los magos sobre él, casi pudo jurar que oía tonterías a sus espaldas

— _Diez galeones a que se vuelve a ir_

— _Nah, la tercera es la vencida, ¿no? Además, lo presiento mi amigo, hoy por fin será él día. _

— _¡Lleva meses viniendo! ¿Qué te hace pensar que hoy será **EL**____día?_

— _Por que hoy no ha utilizado la tonta excusa de venir a hablar con el jefe, pasar diciéndole solo "ho-hola" e irse por donde vino. Además, si no lo hace, te juro que lo hago yo._

Idiotas, no le tenían que recordar que ha ido por ese pasillo ya dos veces en el día. Oh que siempre utilizaba la misma excusa de ir a ver a Buckly por asuntos con Kingsly. Oh tartamudear como idiota. ¡Esos metiches…!

Deberían darle crédito, ¿esta vez paso del segundo cubículo? Okey, no. Aunque eso no le quitara la vergüenza y lo deprimente; si todos los magos de ese departamento se habían dado cuenta que él, el puñetero y famoso Harry Potter pasaba por ahí mínimo una vez al día desde hace un mes, ¡¿POR QUÉ – ÉL – NO?!

Sí, que en la escuela casi se mataban todo el semestre, él lo arresto por unos días, metió a su padre a Azkaban, dejo a su madre en arresto domiciliario y a el casi en la calle pero, de eso ya cinco años. Cinco años en los que se dieron la oportunidad de ignorarse por la paz, después de tratar de ser cordiales por diferentes motivos (uno por culpabilidad, otro por conveniencia) y terminaron llevando una amistad realmente… encantadora. Ron decía que era aterradora. Para Hermione aterradoramente encantadora. Para él, catatónica y aterradoramente amorosa. Bueno, eso convertiría a su relación de amistad con muchos significados sin sentidos.

Bien, hecho. Ya había llegado al frente. Momento, ¿por qué llego tan rápido? ¡No le dio tiempo de pensar en nada!

Y ahí seguía, frente a un escritorio de madera pegado a la pared, con montículos de papeles a su alrededor, aunque muchos más de los que veía en los demás. Estaba equivocado, pues era solo un _Vuela Pluma_ y lo demás eran pergaminos que seguro utilizaba de vez en cuando. Pero ahí estaba, sus cabellos ahora los dejaba sueltos y detrás de su oreja un lápiz común, dándole un toque estresado pero tierno, con un cuerpo delgado y cuidado bajo una camiseta elegante y pulcra con las mangas arraigadas, corbata –extrañamente color roja – y pantalones oscuros.

Y aun no le podía ver el rostro por todas esas hojas.

* * *

Segundo acto: el mismo Harry, lo arruina.

"_Bien, demuestra el honor de tu casa de rojo y oro."_

— Uhm. — Pero el joven frente a él seguía con sus papeles, el castaño levanto su mano con las palabras en la boca — Hem...

— Quien quiera que seas, estoy ocupado.

Ignorado, dado el avión, fuera del caso, mandado a la goma, a roma, a la ching… simplemente, ignorado olímpicamente. Harry pudo escuchar una risilla cercana.

— _Anda, pagame._

— _Jodido seas, Potter._

"_Bien, aparte de demostrar tu poca importancia, también que no deben apostar en ti."_

Oh no, esta vez no.

Harry a estado pendrado de Draco Malfoy desde hace mucho tiempo y era hora de decirlo, acabar con su lastima y seguir adelante. Ahora o nunca y ese hurón platinado y adorable –cuando quería – le escucharía.

— ¡Oye, Malfoy! — _¿Cuándo en esta vida Potter Evans, invitas a alguien a salir gritándole en público? ¡¿CUÁNDO?!_

Draco por otra parte, dio un saltito de sorpresa en su lugar y pego a su pecho los papeles que tenía en la mano. Harry pudo jurar que una gota animada resbalaba en la nuca de todos los presentes.

El rubio sí que lo había visto entrar y salir esa mañana. Desde hace un mes de hecho y después escucho los rumores de sus compañeros, sobre suposiciones de las que él no se quería hacer ilusiones, ya que bastante le costaba mantener su trabajo y restablecer su integridad familiar, como para lidiar un amor platónico no correspondido. Ex Mortífago y Héroe del mundo mágico, no combinaban en una misma oración.

Claro que en medio de su ajetreado día no esperaba ver a un Harry nervioso haber salidos dos veces del elevador y regresarse de inmediato. Draco pensó que primero se le había olvidado del porque o algo a lo que había venido, como siempre, a la oficina de su jefe. A la segunda, comprendió que Harry tal vez estaba incomodo –no tan lejano de la realidad – por pasar frente a él ¿Sera que por fin se canso de ser su amigo? ¿Habrá dicho algo que lo molestase? Ya para esa tercera vez y al parecer la definitiva del hombre ojiverde, Draco finalmente creía que le pasaría de largo, así que oprimiendo sus ganas de gritarle y llorarle, se concentro en su trabajo. Claro, quien esperaba que ese tonto le gritase, ocasionando que sus papeles en el escritorio cayeran al suelo.

Harry se sentía el ser más débil de la cadena alimenticia y caí consiente en que era un tarado. El tarado más grande en la galaxia, con todo y sinónimos. Pero hey, tenía la atención del rubio.

* * *

Tercer acto: Harry intenta no volver a aurrinala. Fracaso total.

— Hola — saludo con un tono agitado, pero seguro y Draco pensaba responderle pero solo movió sus labios ya que Harry le interrumpió — Te ves muy bien hoy.

¿"Te ves muy bien hoy?" Bueno, si ya la había cagado, ¿qué más podría hacer?

Pero el rubio padeció de shock unos segundos, hasta que saliendo lentamente de su trance sonrió con cuidado y verdadera alegría.

— Duh. — Se mofo del castaño y este lo miro con la típica cara de "no la cagues tu también" que hizo reír al rubio. Soltó sus papeles y recargo sus manos en la mesa ya desocupada, acercándose un poco más al rostro de un Niño-Que-Vivió ruborizado — Eres todo un caso Potter. En serio.

— Me estabas ignorando. — Harry sonó ofendido pero ya sonreía, pues intuía que la cosa iba bien.

— Estaba trabajando — se defendió el rubio, ahora con una sonrisa inocente —, y no te vi llegar.

— Aja — ni pizca que le creía. Harry sabía que Draco tenía un desarrollado sentido para sentir la magia de cualquier tipo, en especial la suya después de tanto tiempo. Mira tú, que cosas…

— ¿Y? ¿Qué necesitas? — si bien quería probar su suerte y tantear a Harry, el tenia muchas cosas que hacer si pensaba llegar a dormir. A veces el ministerio y su jefe, aprovechaban que no les podía lanzar un _Crucio, _como en los viejos tiempos.

— ¿Quieres ir a cenar? — Harry no creyó decirlo con tal naturalidad, pero salió al viento como si nada, aunque termino mas rojo y nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Draco por otro lado, estaba impactado pero rápidamente se aprovecho de esa oportunidad única. Sus probabilidades de ser correspondido ya no parecían tan lejanas después de todo. Aunque tampoco quería desaprovechar su otra oportunidad: torturar un poquito a _Potty._

— Has venido durante meses enteros, me has gritado en el trabajo, has tirado mis cosas, ¿solo para invitarme a cenar? — lo susurro con un tono de verdad sugerente y su ceja alzada le daba un aspecto seductor. Harry se atraganto con su saliva, pero logro responder.

— Sí lo dices así, me siento horrible — y era verdad, mira que hacer todo ese numerito solo para invitarlo a cenar. Draco ahora lo miraba con incredulidad y el bufo. Bueno, ni siquiera él podía ser perfecto. — …bueno, ¿quieres ir a cenar?

— Hoy no puedo — los colores de Harry se esfumaron del rostro, la sonrisa del ojigris se agrando — Pero mañana estaría bien. A las 8:00.

Y Harry volvió a sonreír soltando una pequeña y ahogada carcajada, asintió con la cabeza y levanto los papeles de Draco a su sitio, con la intención de no interrumpir más al rubio y salir, pero un comentario sarcástica, de esos a los que ya estaba acostumbrado y gustaba en sus horarios de trabajo, le hiso darse la vuelta

— Y ya deja de pasar o harás un agujero. — señalo el rubio el pasillo, mientras tomaba sus papeles

— Solo preparaba el terreno. — se excuso el Auror, mientras caminaba a paso feliz hacia el elevador. Aunque camino más lento frente a los que intuía habían apostado, dándose cuenta de que uno más alto le daba al más pequeño diez monedas y a su alrededor las brujas suspiraban y reían cómplices.

¿Qué era Malfoy el único que trabajaba? Definitivamente hablaría con el Primer ministro sobre eso. Y no, no era rencoroso hacia esos chismosos. Pero seria para la otra semana y antes, lo hablaría con el rubio.

¿Cómo se llamo la obra? A quien cojones le importa, él ya tenía su cita.

* * *

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: Esto fue escrito a las 1:10 de la madrugada, así que perdonaran el poco sentido de la historia. También que fue inspirado en una tira Drarry que vi en el bloc de " " hace mucho tiempo y ya tenia ganas de escribirlo. Desconozco a la dibujante de las tiras, pero respeto su trabajo y aclaro que yo NO soy la autora de dichas imágenes, yo solo exprese mi idea con el fic. _

Ahora sí, agradecer sus RR, Favoritos y Seguidos. Muchas gracias por leer ^-^

ATTE: mensaje codificado, L4 desconectada.


End file.
